Presently, artificial acrylic fingernails must be soaked in acetone to soften adhesive on each nail for removal. Individual nails must be removed for replacement when damaged, and all nails must be removed and replaced periodically. Soaking the finger or fingers in acetone causes two problems. One is fume, which are extremely strong and irritating, and the other is that the person undergoing the procedure is basically immobilized while the soaking processes are occurring.